


Chance To Make It Right

by AnnieVH



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Swanfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:26:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 7,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieVH/pseuds/AnnieVH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the Nealfire Exchange: ten drabbles and songs regarding Neal and August’s lives, from the moment they meet in their mid-teens, to the moment Emma comes into the picture and they are both forced to make a difficult decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover and Songs

**Author's Note:**

> a Nealfire Exchange gift for jungleride(tumblr.com) based on the following prompt: _1\. Neal & August meet when they’re young….“Oh, you ran away too, and you have no idea where you wanna go either, so can we share the map and head somewhere together?” and become best friends/partners in crime…. Eventually August tells Neal about himself, the curse, Emma etc (not sure how this would come about…maybe August finds out about Neal like he did in the show and then decides to confined??? IDK) ANYWAY Neal finds out and decides to help August find Emma so August can make up for shirking his responsibilities and set things right in the town of Storybrooke but Neal makes it clear there is NO WAY he is going to GO to Stroybrooke, because although he wants to help those trapped break free from the curse and reunite Emma and her family (he knows what it’s like to have a family torned apart/be alone etc) his dad is there and he’s something Neal isn’t sure he wants/can deal with. Expect then they find Emma and it all gets complicated because of course Neal had to go and fall in love with her…_
> 
> My take on it has a bit more angst than requested, but I couldn’t resist it. I hope you enjoy the story and that my musical taste is not appalling to you.

 

**Song Links**

> [Living On A Prayer – Bon Jovi](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbXsmGSnq3lE&t=YTk1Y2VkYzdlYTc3Y2E3YWM0MWUwMDMyNTUyNjVkZmVmMTYzMTA0YSxlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [I Don’t Care – Fall Out Boy](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D90MxRK0P1u0&t=MjM1ZGQzYjdkMmEwZWQ1MzgxZWE0OTA2OTQ4ZDhjOGE5MzdjZDlmNCxlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [Little Lion Man – Mumford and Sons](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DUtkU5CGpBHQ&t=NGI3NmRhNzYzM2M1MjgyOGRkY2IzMTg0MmFhOTU3YzZiYTRiYzhmYixlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [Charlie Brown - Coldplay](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DxbZV0VDpakw&t=NmY3MTJjZTgwM2Y1NjA2ODMxNzJiMDNjYWZiZDM3MjZkMWRhZTQ0ZixlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [Adventure Of A Lifetime - Coldplay](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3D-xRIF_ztKXo&t=MzY3MWRmZGVlMzQzNjkzNzE3NDM3ZDA4NTRhZTg3NDYzNmEzNWM4NSxlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [Everybody’s Got To Learn Sometime - Beck](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DOcZyrfm9egA&t=ZjlkN2E3N2M0M2UxMmM1MzdhYjE5YTkxY2UyOTQ1ZGU0NjM2NjQzMyxlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [Why Did I Ever Like You - Pink](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DbbMAP9wd2Io&t=OTQ2MWRhZDhiZTIyMmNhNDcxNTI3ODhhZmNlODYyZTIzYjRkNTZkNyxlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [Only You - Yazoo](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DD7OVZ-CgMwM&t=ZGE2ZjY5ZTk5MGNjNDM5MzA0Y2MzOWViYzkzMDIwMjk1YWMzYmQ0OSxlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [Wake Up - Arcade Fire](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DZaA0IctGTDw&t=ZjM3MDk5ODlhNzUxODViMzI3YmU1NDg3MzU4MzFmZDBhZDY4NmM1OCxlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)
> 
> [Keep It Lose, Keep It Tight – Amos Lee](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DgXfxmNXmxhQ&t=MTIxMGMwNTQ0YmZlZjMwZDZiNDUzYWI5ZmIwMDAxODMzYWNlNmNkZSxlclZlRGRndg%3D%3D)

 


	2. Living On A Prayer

_We've got to hold on ready or not_

_You live for the fight when that's all that you've got_

 

Neal slid into the trap door without thinking twice. He didn't care about what lied underneath the old house. All he knew were the tales of that mysterious, horrible place kids got sent to when they had nowhere else to go, and he didn't want to end up there. He had a taste of the work houses once, and no matter how many centuries he lived, he wouldn't be able to forget them. So far, this world hadn't proved to be any more compassionate than London, so why should this Foster System place be any different?

His foot landed on something soft, and he could barely keep himself from crying out in fear. But he knew the faintest sound would be enough to attract the police, and then he'd be in trouble. Luckily, the person sharing the narrow, dirty space beneath the sound of stomping boots and crying children was smart enough to keep his mouth shut as well. Neal crawled to a corner, his head so close to the dirt that he could choke on it. Through the cracks on the floor boards, a yellow, unreliable light flickered, and he could almost see his companion. A boy. Just as young as he was. He drew a single finger to his lips, begging him to be silent. Unnecessary. Neal wasn't going to make a sound until the police officers were done rallying the squatters and left, taking the children with them.

Minutes ticked by slowly. He hoped the other boy wasn't scared of the roaches and the spiders. But, judging by the look on his face, his only fear was that Neal was going to freak out at any moment and give away their hideout.

When the sound of the steps faded away, he dared to whisper, “Do you think they're gone?”

Neal paid attention. “No. They're upstairs.”

“I wish they'd leave.”

He nodded. This boy didn't look like a threat. Perhaps it was the expression of fear in his face, but Neal thought he looked like an equal, someone who could be trusted, at least until they could get out of there. They had a common goal, and they needed each other's full cooperation.

“I'm Neal,” he whispered.

Right before a stampede of boots rushed down the stairs, the other boy said, “I'm August.” And then they were quiet for the rest of the night.

 

 

 


	3. I Don't Care

_The best of us can find happiness_

_In misery_

 

Neal wanted to be good. August was sure that would be the downfall of their partnership one day. Neal was going to meet a nice girl, fall in love, get his life straight and have a couple of kids. Or it might happen sooner than that. Neal was always looking for a job. Bartender, janitor, cleaner, temp. They never lasted, and he never made enough money to buy a way out of their current situation, but he still made an effort, not so much because he thought it would make a difference, but because he thought it made him a better person.

August didn't entertain such thoughts. There was no better or worse, there was only going through life and surviving the best they could. And, yes, if he was to be completely honest, he had fun with their little cheats and cons. The world was finally paying him back for everything it had put him through. Besides, it wasn't like they were completely immoral. They were _selectively_ immoral. They never stole from those who had it worse than they had. They never carried guns or hurt people. As far as thieves went, August considered them to be modern Robin Hoods, stealing from the wealthy (well, wealthier than them) to give to the poor (which they were).

In the end, a difference of opinion didn't matter. It had been seven years now and both of them agreed they were better together. Without August to charm his way through life, Neal might have had to resort to much worse than stealing, and without Neal's moral compass, August certainly would have.

And they never asked questions. That was a big part of it as well. When you keep so many secrets, it was hard to maintain long-term relationships – August had a long stream of short-term girlfriends that proved that point – but Neal's past seemed to be just as sensitive a topic as his own, so they knew when to back off. Seven years later, and all he knew about Neal was that he'd been homeless since the age of fourteen. There were foster siblings somewhere, but they were gone. He mentioned a father, who wasn't a very nice man, but never brought him up in conversation. And there was the drawing thing, which Neal was very sensitive about.

Once, Neal sketched a girl's face on a napkin, trying to impress her. That had earned him a phone number, and even August had to admit, “That's really nice. I didn't know you were such an artist.”

“I'm not,” he mumbled back, crumpling the napkin into a ball and dedicating the next half-hour to silently drinking his beer. He never called the girl, and August never saw him drawing anything again. He didn't really understand why, but he wasn't going to ask. Just like Neal never asked about his own father, or where he'd learned to work with wood, or why he usually stayed away from green-eyed blondes.

“They remind me of a friend,” was all the explanation he offered, and something in August's tone warned him to stop digging. They'd gotten really good at reading each other by then.

August didn't know how long their partnership would go on. Perhaps it was meant to be doomed, be it by Neal's moral compass or, the unavoidable cliche, a pretty girl would come between them. But right now, it didn't matter. They needed each other to survive, and they trusted each other. And they were friends. Whatever happened in business, it couldn't possibly affect that.

 


	4. Little Lion Man

_Weep for yourself, my man,_

_You'll never be what is in your heart_

 

Neal apologized for the watches, over and over again, even though August never blamed him. He'd been stupid and ambitious. He'd always thought he could make things right, get himself a better life, a clean slate. But as it turned out, he was only a thief. If given the option of sweeping floors to earn honest money, or steal, he'd choose the second. He was weak.

As it turned out, he was also very stupid. Smart people check for security cameras. Now, they couldn't even get the watches because the police would be looking for him. That was hardly a crime worth leaving Phoenix for. It was barely a crime to begin with, since the watches were still hidden in a locker at a train station.

“I can always go there and get it,” August suggested, several times. “It's twenty thousand dollars.”

“We can't risk it,” Neal said. He'd never be able to forgive himself if his best friend was caught because of his stupidity.

August was sure there was another reason, though. Neal was disappointed in himself. This wasn't like the petty crimes they were used to, he hadn't stolen the watches to survive. He was working on a steady, even if unpleasant, job. Yet, he still made an impulsive decision out of greed.

“I screwed up,” Neal said one night, staring out of the window as if there was more to see than a wall of bricks. As far as accommodations went, they'd had worse. Cheap motels, warehouses, under bridges – compared to that, an abandoned building to squat was as good as a manor.

“You need to move on, man,” August told him, taking one of the beers that had been sitting outside the window for half an hour. There was no water nor electricity in the building, but that hardly matter whenever beer was concerned. A freezing winter was as good as a refrigerator. “It's going to get to your head, and that's how you're gonna get caught.”

Neal sighed, but didn't say anything.

August got up and paced the room. A bachelor apartment, barely enough for a single person to live in. The place violated so many regulations it was a surprise the whole building got finished in the first place.

“This seems like a nice place to stay, doesn't it?” he asked. Neal raised an eyebrow at him. “Okay, it's a crappy place, but still. I can buy a lock for the door. We put up some posters. That could be nice.”

“This isn't a college dorm,” Neal said, eyes on the wall of bricks again.

“No, in college you have to study between the drinks.” August clinked his bottle on Neal's. “Aren't we clever? We just do the drinking part.”

Despite himself, Neal laughed.

“You'll see,” August said. “Portland will change everything for us. I can feel it.”

 


	5. Charlie Brown

_Stole a key_

_Took a car downtown where the lost boys meet_

_Took a car downtown and took what they offered me_

 

Neal couldn't shake that feeling, that disappointment in himself. He used to take pride in their cons. It might not be something he wanted to make a career of, but it was still something he was good at, and so he tried to be the best. He used to spend hours coming up with crazy schemes with August, or practicing his skills. Now, that was gone. He understood he might end up doing that for the rest of his days. There was no retirement plan here. There was only the growing avarice that he couldn't control, and that would eventually get him arrested, or corrupted, or killed.

It had been a couple of years since he last gave his father more than a passing thought after a nightmare, but now the old man was in his mind. Had he felt like that? Was it as hard for him to resist the pull of darkness as it was for Neal to resist his own?

 _I don't have a child_ , was his usual conclusion. _I'd never put my son through what he's put me through._

Worst of all was the thought that, if they were ever caught, it would be hard to convince a judge that his friend had nothing to do wit it. And August acted like it was no big deal, which Neal wasn't sure was a sign of loyalty or arrogance. They couldn't get away with it forever. Yes, August went on with life as if moving to Portland had been a great idea, and not a desperate measure. He put up posters in the apartment, just as he promised, and even stopped asking to go back and retrieve the watches. If Neal wanted to move on from that, he'd be supportive.

It wasn't until a month later, when August showed up with a small bug that he'd stolen from a long-term parking lot, that Neal actually started to relax.

“That's a very... yellow car,” he said, offering the first real smile since they'd gotten to Portland.

“Don't be picky. It won't attract a lot of attention.”

“The _yellow_ car won't attract attention? Are you _sure_ of that?”

Neal was just being a pain, which August appreciated. After a month of sulking, it was good to see him laugh.

“I thought you might appreciate having somewhere to sleep, you know, in case I bring someone home.”

It didn't matter where they lived, or what they were going through, August would always have time for women. It wasn't unusual for him to find them shelter by allowing a beautiful lady to take him back to her place. Sometimes, if Neal wasn't so lucky as to get a bedroom of his own (and he wasn't nearly as charming or insatiable as August could be), he'd tag along and take the couch. Might be awkward and, yes, a little humiliating, but it was better than sleeping on the streets.

“So... do you want to drive?”

August held up the keys.

“You got the keys?”

“Of course I did. I'm a professional.”

Neal rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.” And got inside the car.

 

 


	6. Adventure Of A Lifetime

_Turn your magic on, to me she'd say_

_Everything you want's a dream away_

 

August knew the subject was delicate and it was bound to make Neal feel uncomfortable. So he approached it the only way a friend should: out of the blue, and as bluntly as possible.

“So, who's your girlfriend?”

Neal glanced up from the newspaper, but tried to act casual. “Who says I have a girlfriend?”

August eyed him with impatience. “Seriously? You're gonna lie to my face?”

“I think that's a nice picture,” Neal continued, ignoring his friend.

August looked at it. A red Corvette.

“It's cliche.”

“Because those thousands of Harley Davidson's you put up on _your_ wall are very original.”

“Motorcycles are classics. You shouldn't be attracted to a car like that before middle age. Is she pretty?”

“Who's pretty?”

August rolled his eyes. “You're going to make me say it?”

“Say what?”

Now he was just playing dumb and it was very annoying.

“Okay, one!” August counted on his fingers. “You've been sneaking out of the house, and every time I catch you, you have a lame excuse. For a thief, you're not very stealthy. Two! You've been shoplifting pretty things.”

Neal shrugged. “I like pretty things.”

“Girly things. And since you haven't been wearing them the earrings or the nail polish, I can only assume you're giving them to someone else. And three! You're happy.”

“I'm a happy person.”

“No, you're a gloomy pessimist.”

“Ha! That's a good one,” Neal said, turning back to his newpaper.

All that indifference was unnerving. Fine! Time to add some pressure to it.

In a loud voice, August said, “ _I knew you were getting laid!_ ”

“Keep your voice down!” Neal urged him, looking over his shoulder and realizing a few heads turned in the coffee shop. A smiling waitress, no older than seventeen, had turned red and changed her mind about pouring them coffee.

“ _Well, finally_!” August continued. “ _How long has it been? A year? Or is it more_?”

Neal glared. In front of him, August was giving him a challenging smile.

 _Your move_ , it seemed to say, _but remember, you're the one who embarrasses easy in this friendship. And I know every detail of your life._

“Fine,” Neal said, “I have a girlfriend.”

“Which raises the question: why haven't I met her yet?”

Neal scoffed. “Seriously, man?”

August shrugged with a very innocent, “What?”

“C'mon!”

“ _What_?”

“Do you remember Tamara?”

“God, still with that story? This is different! I'm not gonna try to con your girlfriend! And to be fair, Tamara was a target _waaay_ before you guys met. That was just a, uhn, an unhappy coincidence.”

“Well, I didn't want to take any chances.”

“Which means you got it _bad_.”

“She's alright,” Neal said, but the smile on his face indicated the girl was more than just “alright”.

“How did you meet her?”

“When she was trying to steal the bug.”

“I like her already.”

“I thought you might. She's stubborn, like you. And she's a good thief.”

“A what?”

“Yes, very smart. Very creative. Just the other week, she put on this fake pregnant belly-”

“Wait, wait, wait,” August cut in. “Back up a bit. You're _stealing_ with this girl?”

Neal smiled, amused. “Don't tell me you're jealous.”

“Of course I am! I'm your partner in crime!”

“You are, that doesn't change anything. She's just my, you know, _girlfriend_ in crime.”

August shook his head. “I always knew you'd find a nice girl and settle down. But I never expected you to trade me for a younger model.”

“I'm not trading you, drama queen,” Neal said.

“Not right now, but just you wait.”

Neal rolled his eyes. “And you wonder why I never introduce you to my girlfriends.”

“Speaking of which-”

Neal got up and offered August a smirk, “You can meet her when you stop being a crazy person.”

August threw his arms up, helpless, and shouted after his friend as he left the coffee shop, “C'mon! What are the chances of that ever happening?”

 

 


	7. Everybody's Got To Learn Sometime

_Change your heart_

_Look around you_

 

August had come to recognize that look on Neal's face: guilt. He had no idea what his friend had done, but it was eating him from the inside out.

“We need to talk,” Neal said, gravely, standing in the kitchen and not daring to come closer.

From his sleeping bag, August wondered what the whole fuss was about. It had something to do with the new girlfriend, he was sure of it. Neal was probably here to tell him that he had finally found The One and he was about to leave this life of crime behind. Or he'd gotten the girl pregnant and there were seven older brothers downstairs, coming for his neck.

But then Neal unfolded a piece of paper from his pocket, the word “Wanted!” easily visible even before he handed it over to August. Despite the gravity of the situation, August still felt himself relaxing. The watches. It had to do with the watches.

“Where did you get this?”

“I got it from the post office.”

August looked at the poster. Full name, a black and white picture of his face that wasn't hi-def, but it was clear enough.

“That's bad,” he concluded.

“Yeah,” Neal replied, his agreement sounding more like an apology.

“But nothing we can't fix.”

Neal didn't seem sure. “To fix this, we need money, which is something we don't have.”

August sat up on, his mind working fast to try to solve this problem, though his face remained impassive. “What did you have in mind?”

“I have to go to Canada.”

August cringed. “Really? _Canada_?”

“Just until this dies out, maybe for a couple of years.”

“Sounds like a lot of time with maple syrup to me.”

Neal didn't answer.

“What did your girlfriend have to say about it?”

Neal lowered his eyes to his own shoes, kicked the floor for a bit. He said, “She wants to come with me.”

“To Canada?”

“Yes.”

“Wow. She must _really_ love you.”

“She came up with a plan,” Neal said. “But I don't like it.”

“Why not?”

“Because it involves her getting the watches, and I-”

August shot to his feet. “Wait, what?! Why don't you like it?! Sounds like an awesome plan!”

“Because she's putting herself in danger, and I won't let her do it. I only came here to talk to you and say that I'm leaving tonight.”

“What?”

“I'm going to Toronto. Once I'm there, I'll call in an anonymous tip and tell them where the watches are. After a couple of years, when this whole thing dies out, maybe I can-”

“Neal, slow down!” August said, raising his hands. This whole thing was making his head spin. “You're not going anywhere by yourself.”

“Yes, I am. You're going to stay here and you're going to take care of her for me.”

“Neal-”

“In a year or two I can come back.”

“These aren't the only options you have. We can-”

“I can't get the watches, and I won't let her risk everything for me. She just turned eighteen, August, a judge won't go soft on her.”

“Yes, but there's another option. What if I go there and get the watches myself?”

Neal stared at him. August took the fact that he didn't just say no as a good sign and continued, “I've been begging you to do it for months, Neal. That's the solution. We can fence them and get fake Ids, even a clean VIN number for the bug. I don't even think we'll have to leave the country. We could go anywhere.”

“Tallahassee,” Neal whispered.

“Hm, I was thinking more like California, but sure. What do you think?”

Neal seemed to consider, he really did. But then he shook his head. “August, no.”

“Neal-”

“I don't want you to risk your-”

August groaned so loudly Neal immediately shut up. “Oh, for crying out loud! Why do you have to be such a martyr!”

“Hey!”

“I can go and get the watches myself! You can keep the hot girlfriend, the best friend, _and_ a country where people pronounce the words _out_ and _about_ correctly.”

“If you get arrested-”

“I won't.”

“If you get-”

“I won't.”

“But _if_ you-”

“Okay, look, I've been very patient about it for months. Here!” he went into the bathroom and pulled out a loose tile from the floor. “There! I found your super secret hiding place for the locker key.”

Neal stared at him with wide eyes. “How long have you-”

“The first week. You suck at hiding things. You can't stop me now.”

“But-”

“I'm doing it.”

“But-”

“I'm doing it.”

“But-”

“And that's final.”

Neal sighed. “I don't like this.”

“You don't have to like this. As always, you just have to shut up and let the one of us who doesn't have any scruples take charge.” August placed a hand on his shoulder. “You'll see. Everything will be fine. It will be the fresh start you always wanted, for you and What's-Her-Name.”

“Emma. If you call What's-Her-Name that, she'll punch you in the face.”

August went pale.

Neal, said, “Whoa, I was joking. Well, more or less.”

“What's her name again?”

“Emma. Emma Swan.”

And there it was: fate. After all those years, it finally caught up with him.

 


	8. Why Did I Ever Like You

_What did I see_

_Whatever it was_

_must have been some kind of illusion_

 

As expected, Emma had been disappointed. She wanted to be the one to do it, to prove herself. Neal had been like this once, desperate to get out from under August's wings. But he'd learned better. Emma would too. In the end, August was the safest choice for the job. He was more experienced and, if he got caught ( _please, god, don't let him get caught_ ), he'd know what to do.

Neal allowed himself to feel optimistic. That was, until he came back home and found August packing.

“Whoa, you're ahead of yourself.”

August didn't stop. Their sleeping bags had been rolled up, and he was stuffing his own backpack with clothing. Usually, August was very orderly and careful with his possessions (they didn't have a lot, so they might as well take proper care of them, was what he always said), but today he was shoving everything he owned inside his backpack without a second thought. Neal's was already lying by the wall, fully stuffed and ready to go. His friend moved frantically, and didn't bother to look up.

“Okay, dude, relax, we have time,” Neal said. “We don't have to do it until much later-”

“We're not doing it.”

Neal paused, looked at his friend, awaited an explanation. August didn't even glance up fro what he was doing.

“What do you mean?” Neal tried, but August continued to say nothing. “August, it was _your_ idea.”

“You were right. I've checked the place, it's not safe.”

“I just came from there, it's practically empty and the one security guard-”

Without warning, August zipped his backpack up and flung it over his shoulder while shooting to his feet. In a heartbeat, he was standing in front of Neal, demanding, “Do you trust me?”

Neal was taken aback, but he still answered, “Yes, of-”

“With your life?”

“I... yes, but-”

“Then trust me now. It cannot be done.”

Neal stared at his friend. August seemed so serious, so desperate.

“Then what are we going to do?” he asked. “We don't really have a plan B.”

“I've talked to a friend,” August said. “I can get us two bus tickets to New York. It's not that far, but we can still disappear there.”

“Two? What about Emma?” Neal asked. He didn't like the thought of Emma traveling by herself to meet them later. There was no need.

August said, “We can't bring Emma,” at the same time he turned around to pick up Neal's backpack. The fact was thrown his way so casually that Neal thought he must have misheard it.

“What did you say?”

“We have to leave now, but we can't bring Emma.”

“August, the point of this was that we could all escape together. The three of us. You, me, and Em-”

“Plans change,” August replied, as if that made perfect sense.

“In two hours?” Neal asked, coldly.

August didn't falter. “She's eighteen, she'll attract attention. And how long have you even known her for? Three months? You can't trust someone only three months after you met them.”

“I trusted you in less.”

“Neal-”

“August if you're afraid something will change, it won't be the case. We're friends, that will always come first-”

“Good. Then put it first now.”

“Just meet Emma. You'll see.”

Meet her. August didn't have to meet her. He'd already seen her – at a safe distance, while she was too distracted talking to Neal. And the moment he laid eyes on her, he knew who she was: the Savior. She was a young woman now, the right age, perhaps with a face that resembled her mother, though August couldn't tell. It had been so long since the last time he'd seen Snow White. More than anything, his gut was telling him to run and save himself. That alone left no trace of a doubt.

“It doesn't matter,” August tried. “I won't be able to get _her_ fake documents. Even if we fence the watches, it won't be enough.”

“That's not true.”

August went quiet.

“Is she an ex-girlfriend?”

August answered with a disgusted, “No!” before he realized that'd have been a good excuse.

“Then what is the matter?” Neal asked, exasperated.

“I have my reasons, and you should trust them.”

“No.”

“We've been together for seven years, Neal. We've both made mistakes, but we've always trusted each other. This girl will do us no good.”

“I love her.”

“For goodness' sake, Neal! Listen to yourself! You've known her for three months and you're ready to risk going to jail for her. For what? I can get _us_ to New York. Not her.”

“I'm not saying no because I want to be with Emma.”

“Is that so?”

“I'm saying no because you're lying to me, and you've never done that before.”

August paced the floor, impatient, as if Neal's stubbornness was pointless and they were only chasing their tails with that discussion.

Neal insisted, “You're lying repeatedly, and poorly. Something just scared the crap out of you and if you want me to trust you, you have to tell me what.”

“I don't have to tell you anything.”

“August, please! Two hours ago, you were ready to go. You told me to go and talk to Emma-”

“Well I've changed my mind!”

“Why? Whatever happened, August, I can help you. And Emma can help you.”

“That girl is nothing but trouble.”

“August!”

“I am leaving tonight, Neal. I don't care if you believe me, and I don't care if you're coming along. If you want to be with her, this is it.”

Neal was hurt. August could see it in his eyes, but right now, it didn't matter. All that mattered was the chance to get away.

“Is that your final word on the matter?” Neal asked, quietly, expecting August to take back his ultimatum.

August didn't budge, “Yes.”

Neal pointed at his backpack, thrown over August's shoulder. “That one is mine.”

August stared at him, giving him a moment to change his mind. Judging by the look in his eyes, Neal wasn't going to. August threw the backpack at him, angry. Perhaps it was hypocritical of him, but he couldn't help but feel betrayed. Neal was his friend. They were suppose to have each other's backs. And yet, he was choosing a pretty girl over him.

“I'll be at the bus station if you change your mind,” August said, heading for the door.

Neal said, “I won't,” but August didn't even listen. He had to get out of there, the faster the better.

 

 


	9. Only You

_All I needed was the love you gave_

_All I needed for another day_

 

It wasn't until he saw Emma running towards the yellow bug that the weight in his heart seemed to finally be lifted. Emma had done it. She was fine and they were going to be together.

Neal kissed her first, long and deep, relieved to see her again. The watches didn't matter. Nothing else mattered but her.

“So you missed me,” she said, as he allowed her to breathe.

“Thank god you're alright.”

Emma smiled at him. “Look what I got.”

She passed him the bag and they looked inside together. Neal counted quietly. They were all in there. Good.

“I thought there'd be more,” she remarked, disappointed.

“Yeah, but they're super pricey,” Neal said. “This is twenty thousand dollars, easy.”

“You're kidding.”

“I'm not.”

The look of shock on her face was replaced by a smile. “Tallahassee,” she said.

He nodded. “Tallahassee. Listen, I'm going to meet the fence and then I'll come and get you with the money, okay? Remember where?”

“The parking structure, by the tracks,” she said. “Nine o'clock, sharp.”

“Yes. Here.” Neal took one of the watches from the bag. One of the most delicate ones, with a thin leather band and a golden clock. He tied it to her wrist. “So there's no mixed ups.”

“So we're keeping this one?”

“How could we not? Looks so good on you.”

Emma checked the time. “There's still time.”

“You could go for a drink.”

“I was actually thinking that I could swing by your place, see if August came back.”

Neal scoffed. “Screw August.”

“You say that now,” Emma said. “But in two days you'll stop being angry and you'll regret we didn't check twice. Besides, if I find him we can sit down and talk. I'm sure I'll win him over.”

Emma kissed him and jumped out of the car before Neal could say anything. There was just no arguing with Emma when she got like that.

Neal locked the car and walked down the street. He tried not to think of August, but he simply couldn't stop. Something had gone wrong, and it killed him that August had refused to tell him. Did he cross someone he shouldn't have? No. August was impulsive, but he wasn't stupid. He knew how to choose his targets.

Maybe it had been jealousy. He didn't want things to change between them, and adding Emma to their partnership could do just that. But even so, to pack everything and leave, giving Neal an ultimatum like that was an overreaction. It made no sense. Nothing did.

Neal was about to turn around and chase Emma down, to suggest that they should go to the bus station together, talk some sense into his thick head, when he realized he was being followed. Being a thief meant that you became a little paranoid with time, but this time Neal could feel it. There was someone right behind him, following his steps.

The police. They had been waiting for Emma and waited for her to take them to the man they really wanted to arrest.

Well, if they wanted him, Neal was not about to make things easy for them. He started running, as fast as he could. The man behind him started running too, no surprise there. And he was faster. It didn't take long for the other man to grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him back. Neal got ready to throw the first punch when he recognized August's face.

“What the hell, man!” Neal shouted, pushing him away. “You nearly gave me a heart attack!”

“You were running,” August panted.

“I thought you were the police! Next time shout something! Don't creep up on me!”

Neal backed into a wall and took a deep breath. August waited, without saying a wor.

“What are you doing here anyway?” Neal asked, putting some hostility to his voice. He knew August was probably there to apologize, but that didn't mean he was going to make things easy on him. “Shouldn't you be on your way to New York by now?”

“I should. I was.”

“Did you forget your toothbrush?”

“We need to talk.”

“I tried to talk, you only lied to my face.”

“Neal-”

“If that's all, excuse me,” he picked the bag of watches from the floor. “I have to sell these.”

“Neal, Emma is special.”

“That's what I told you!” Neal said. “But you kept on saying-”

“That's not what I mean. I mean she's the Savior.”

Neal frowned. “The what?”

“Emma is the Savior.”

He awaited an explanation, but August didn't volunteer one.

“Is this a metaphor for something? Have you found some wacky religion on your way to the bus stop?”

“So you know nothing of the Curse? The Evil Queen?”

“August-”

“No,” August said muttered to himself, shaking his head. “You have to know. It makes no sense for the two of you to be together if you don't.”

“August, you're the one who's making no sense-”

“This is fate, Neal,” August said, grabbing his friend by the shoulders. “Fate wouldn't put you in her way, not unless you're special too.”

“August, I'm getting worried about-'

“How about the Enchanted Forest? Is that something you don't know either?”

Neal stopped and stared at him. All the color drained from his face. “Where did you hear that name?”

August sighed. On Neal's shoulders, his hands started to tremble, as the final piece of the puzzle fell into place.

“This is it, isn't it?” August said. “That's the link.”

For a moment, neither of them said a word. Then, Neal whispered, haunted, “You're from there, too.”

“Yes.”

“You crossed realms.”

“I did.”

“How?”

“A magic tree.” Pause. “You?”

“A bean.”

“Those are rare to find.”

“August... what the _hell_ is going on?”

 

 


	10. Wake Up

_Children wake up,_

_hold your mistake up_

 

Neal heard the entire story in silence, sitting in the shadows of the alley, while August ranted on and on about magic trees, Dark Curses and prophecies. Judging by the look on his face, most of what he was saying made no sense to him. He didn't bat an eye at the mention of fairies, magic, or portal jumping, and even the name of the Dark One seemed to evoke fear in his heart. But everything else was clearly new to him. He had never heard of Snow White and Prince Charming, and their long war with the Evil Queen. Upon hearing that August's real name was Pinocchio, his only remark was, “That explains why you lie so much.” But after that, he went quiet again and paid attention to the story.

When August was done, Neal didn't say a word.

“Are you okay-” August tried.

“Stop talking,” Neal said, quiet, but firm.

“I understand it's a lot to take in-”

“August, I love you,” Neal said, gritting teeth and sounding as if he was on the verge of tears, “you're my best friend and my brother, but if you don't shut up _right now_ I'm going to punch. I'm going to punch you several times and you'll be lucky to keep all your pretty teeth by the time I'm done with you.”

August nodded and waited. He knew his friend well enough to know when a threat was real or empty, and that was as real it could get.

“I didn't know,” Neal muttered, more to himself. “I didn't know, about Emma or you.”

“Trust me, I didn't know either,” August said.

“If I knew, I wouldn't have...” He shook his head.

August nodded. “I get it. I'd probably have stayed clear of you as well. The irony of it, though. When you mentioned Emma's name, I thought fate had finally caught up with me. Turns out I never escaped it to begin with. I was supposed to keep Emma safe, and-”

Neal scoffed. “You've done a piss poor job of that.”

“I know.”

Neal shot to his feet. “No, you know what? I don't think you do. Do you even care what kind of life Emma had before I found her?”

“Neal-”

“She had it worse than us, and you know why? Because instead of doing your job and protecting her, you were with me! You were protecting me!”

“I know.”

“Or maybe you were just protecting yourself.”

“If you want to berate me for being a selfish child-”

“Selfish _child?”_

“Selfish person, then!” August shouted. “You go ahead. Punch me, if you like. But we have to stop wasting time, Neal. We need Emma to fulfill her destiny.”

“Why now?”

“Because I promised to take care of her.”

“That doesn't answer my question.”

August groaned and paced the alley like a caged animal. “You always have to make things more complicated than they are.”

“I'm not making anything more complicated, August. You did that yourself. And I'm sorry if I don't trust you after you packed everything and were willing to leave Emma behind _again_.”

August opened his mouth to fight, but closed it. He had to be careful now. Neal was loyal, but he could also hold a grudge and, right now, he was furious. If he knew why August had come back for them, if he saw his leg, and saw it turning into wood... he wouldn't appreciate the selfishness of it. Perhaps, he'd take Emma and leave August behind.

“Because I know now that there is no escaping fate,” August said. To lie in this land was easy, it came to him naturally. And Neal always bought it. “Emma has a destiny, Neal. I've always thought she'd be fine, that she'd find her own way. But you, and this life? You're keeping her from it.”

“And now you're trying to switch the blame to me.”

“No, I'm telling the truth. Is this truly the life you wanted for her? Shoplifting convenience stores?”

Neal looked away. He was still angry, but he also felt guilty. Good. August could work with guilt.

Neal asked, “What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to do the right thing.”

“I don't think you know what the right thing is anymore.”

“You have to let her go.”

“Are you kidding me?”

“That isn't the worst part.”

“There's a worst part?”

“We have to call the police.”

Neal stared at him. “Are you insane?”

“We have to make sure she won't come back, looking for you. She has to stay on track now. You'll go to Canada and I'll stay behind. Just as you wished. I'll make sure to get her home.”

“Do you even know where this place is?”

“I think so.”

“You _think_ so?”

“It'll be near the tree that brought us here.”

“But you're not sure.”

“This is magic, Neal. It's not an exact science.”

“I remember.”

August looked at him like he wanted to ask it, but Neal looked so hostile he held his tongue. There would be time to talk about his past later.

“I'm not leaving her,” Neal said, resolute. “And I'm not letting her go to jail for something I did on the off chance that some magical town might need her help.”

“She can't stay here, Neal. She has a destiny.”

“Then let's go with her.”

It was August's turn to go mute.

“You said it yourself, fate put us all together for a reason. What if this is it? What if we were meant to protect Emma together?”

“You want to go with her,” August said, trying to make sense of it.

“Yes.”

“To Storybrooke.”

“Yes.”

“To face the Evil Queen.”

“Yes!”

“And you said that I'm insane.”

“August, I'm extremely angry right now, so I wouldn't joke around. I'm not leaving Emma behind. She doesn't deserve this. But if what you told me is true, then her parents are there, in Storybrooke, and they need her help.”

“I don't know if they survived the trip.”

“But is it possible?”

“Yes. It's possible.”

“We can't leave them there. And we can't leave Emma and hope she'll find her way.”

August thought about it. As a reminder of his situation, his leg started to throb, and the pain crawled all the way up to his thigh. There wasn't a lot of time left.

“Fine,” he said. “Lets go save Storybrooke.”

 


	11. Keep It Loose, Keep It Tight

_Some times we forget what we got_

_And who we are and who we are not_

_I think we got a chance to make it right_

 

Emma had the very distinct impression that August didn't like her. She hadn't had a lot of boyfriends in the past, and even less friends. But it was clear to her that August was a little hostile, too reserved. He didn't look her in the eyes. And it was also evident that him and Neal were having a fight. That would make for a fun car trip.

Storybrooke. She'd never heard of that town before, but Neal was adamant.

“It's an inconspicuous little town in the middle of nowhere, but it's safe. We can lie low there for a couple of months, and we wouldn't have to sell the watches. Think about it, start over in a town where no one knows us.”

There was something in the way he spoke... it wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the whole truth. For someone who claimed he didn't believe in her superpower, Neal was being very careful with his words.

But Emma didn't care. She'd been on board with it the moment Neal suggested it. In the end, it didn't matter. Toronto, Tallahassee, or Storybrooke. As long as they were together and they could keep Neal out of jail.

Storybrooke it was.

It'd be a fresh start, for the three of them.

 

 


End file.
